Big Damn Hero
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: WARNING: Slash RLSB MWPP Era OneShot Remus is tired of Sirius constantly being the big damn hero and saving all of the girls instead of someone like Remus or even himself. Remus finally decides to do something about it. R&R! :D


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

Remus watched crossly as a sopping wet Gryffindor girl, shoulders draped in a cotton wrap from the girl's dormitory, stared adoringly into Sirius' eyes.

"Oh, you're such a hero, Sirius. The way you just jumped in there and swam her to safety…" a girl said admiringly, brushing both Sirius' arm and her drenched friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I was happy to do it." Sirius brushed off.

The girl wrapped the blanket father around her trembling form, her teeth chattering. Sirius reached forward and grabbed her hand comfortingly. "I hope you feel better. You look cold, you want some hot chocolate?"

"Oh, Sirius, you're so thoughtful." She chattered, playing fondly with a strand of wet hair that was clinging to her skin.

In Remus' eyes, it had been a perfectly lovely May afternoon; the sun shining down across the lush green lawns and rippling waves of the lake while a soft breeze blew through Remus' tawny hair every few moments. He had been exchanging Transfiguration notes with Sirius to make up for the days that Remus had to miss because of his transformation, when out of nowhere; a group of giggling girls began playfully pushing each other. And all of a sudden, a familiar Gryffindor female let out a shriek and fell unceremoniously into the lake with a splash. Remus had looked up in shock and surprise, but before he could laugh about the stupidity and ditziness of Hogwarts girls with his friends, Sirius sprang from the ground and jumped bravely into the lake. Water hopped onto Remus' robes from the mighty leap.

"Sirius, no!" the werewolf cried, running towards the water's edge and stumbling along the steep rocky boulders gathered around the rim.

But Sirius had already began swimming furiously towards the dramatically wheezing girl, shrieking out ungracefully for help as she flailed her arms to stay afloat. Sirius reached her, throwing his arms around her waist and dragging her to the shore with strong and sturdy arms. Remus' jaw had been set as he put his hands on his hips crossly. The moment Sirius' soaked figure clambered up the dirty bank of the lake, Remus threw his textbook to the floor and ran towards his friend, placing his hands on the black-haired boy's shoulders worriedly. He wanted to knock the breathless girl out of his grip, but settled for a concerned ramble instead.

"Sirius, you crazy boy, why did you have to save yet another–"

But girly shrieks of admiration were drowning out Remus' anxious fusses as three girls scrambled up to their wet friend and Sirius.

"That was brilliant, Sirius, I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"You saved her life!" another girl breathed histrionically.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked to the rescued Gryffindor. Feebly, she brushed her hair out of her face.

"I owe you so much, Sirius!" she said thankfully, still keeping a firm grip on the boy's waist unnecessarily.

"We need to get you dry!" Remus said immediately, whipping out his wand and performing a quick drying spell on the Animagus. He conveniently ignored the equally wet girl.

James and Peter joined Remus, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Go Padfoot! Always know how to rescue 'em, eh, Sirius?" James winked suggestively, nudging his elbow towards the girl with an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

The tawny-haired boy gritted his teeth, yanking Sirius away from the group of girls.

"We're going to the common room. Are you cold, Pads?"

And here they were, a few minutes later, Sirius out to the kitchens to fetch a cup of steaming hot chocolate for the girl that was still rambling down the story again and again to her girl friends.

"I thought I was going to _drown_, you guys, and then he just came out of nowhere… like an angel," the girl breathed dreamily, "I want to ask him out!"

The other girls squealed as Sirius climbed back through the portrait hole and deposited a mug on the coffee table. Swirls of hot steam were rising from the cup in subtle question marks. Remus raked a hand through his hair and with one last glance to Sirius he dashed up the stairs.

Kicking the bedpost as hard as he could, Remus threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the burgundy pillow for safety. He couldn't breathe in the cottony mass but Remus also couldn't breathe downstairs next to the squeaking pigeons that were females and Sirius' suave Casanova attitude.

He was sick of Sirius saving everyone but _himself_.

Every month, Remus got to tear his skin from his muscles and let his flesh melt into fur only to revel in the inhuman feeling of sinking his sharp teeth into the various creaky furniture pieces decorating the Shrieking Shack. Yet no one was there to save him from his never-ending nightmare. Every month, every week, Sirius had to be the hero of the school. But he didn't save Frank Longbottom when Lucius Malfoy had strung him up on the roof, he didn't save Snape when he was profusely teased by the other Slytherins, he only saved the gorgeous girls.

It gave him his dates and kept his reputation.

"Moony, are you okay?"

Remus perked his head up briefly from the pillow to peek out of his curtains. When he saw Sirius peering concernedly at him from the staircase, he let out a groan and slammed his fist into his mattress.

"Sirius, you have other things to attend to downstairs. Swimming Beauty needs your constant assistance and saving. Don't waste your time with your werewolf friend who doesn't give you your dates." Remus grinded out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The werewolf yanked open his hangings, stomping his feet out and putting his hands on his hips heatedly.

"Why do you always have to be the big damn hero?" he demanded wrathfully, throwing his arms up into the air.

"What?"

"You! Always having to be the hero! Always having to save every girl out there as long as she's pretty and willing to sleep with you!" Remus accused, his voice breaking into a watery mess at the end.

"Remus, what the hell are you on about? We're all the big damn heroes. All of the Marauders are."

Remus hastily wiped an escaped tear from underneath his eye to glare at Sirius, "When do you see me plunging into lakes to save the Gorgeous Gryffindor Girl? Or James, or Peter? We're not heroes, and especially not me. I can't even save myself."

The Animagus watched as Remus forcefully looked away, trying to conceal his trembling lip and tearing eyes. Unable to see his friend in that condition, Sirius cautiously approached Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus. Are you jealous?"

Remus was still stubbornly looking away, avoiding Sirius' gaze, as he sniffed quietly and replied in a tiny voice small enough to belong to a mouse, "Maybe. But it's not even about me."

"Then who is it about?" the black-haired boy inquired gently, venturing far enough to let his fingers stroke Remus' arm.

"You!" he finally burst out, turning to face Sirius. Staring sheepishly at the floor, Remus brushed a strand of light brown hair from his view. "One of these days, you're going to be the one who'll need saving. And who will be there to be the hero then? You're _going_ to get hurt and I'm already worried enough about you."

"But Moony, I was just trying to be nice to all of those girls–" Sirius attempted to explain awkwardly.

"No! They were all girls for a reason! You were trying to get into their pants, Padfoot!"

Sirius defensively drew his hand up from Remus' shaking shoulder. "So who cares if I want a date every once in a while? Remus, why is this such a big problem for you?"

"Every month, I have to tear myself apart. The pain I feel is bad, yes, but I wouldn't ever want anybody else to suffer like that. Especially not _you_, Sirius. What if when you had jumped into that lake, you would have hit your head on a rock? What if when you climbed on top of roof during Quidditch practice to retrieve that one Ravenclaw's textbook you would have fallen?" Crestfallen, Remus grabbed onto Sirius' shirt.

"You're not going to lose me, Moony. The big damn hero doesn't get hurt."

"Clearly not, but what about me, Padfoot?"

Sirius was silent for a bit, swaying on a foot contemplatively. "I'll stop being the hero." He finally concluded, a faint smile crossing his lips as he watched the other boy's face light up. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius in a protective hug.

"Under one condition," Sirius spoke into the other boy's tawny mop of hair, "you still let me save you."

The werewolf pulled back slightly, staring confusedly into Sirius' stormy gray eyes.

Sirius chuckled, "You can't take the hero out of me entirely. It's part of the entire Marauder thing," he said, grinning, "besides, who else will save you?"

Remus pressed his face back into Sirius' shoulder as the black-haired boy patted his back consolingly. "Now will you tell me the real reason on why you don't want me to be the big damn hero?" Sirius whispered.

"What? I told you the reason."

"That was _bullshit_, Moony, and I think we both know that. Are you jealous of me? Getting all of the attention?"

Remus shook his head, "I'm jealous of them."

"I – wait, what?"

"I can't stand to lose you because… because, well… ohh, this is harder than I thought it would be." Remus digressed, slipping out of Sirius' arms.

"Why?" Sirius demanded, a little concerned, "are you dying? Did James and Peter do something? Did they leave you?!"

"No, it's just…" Stalling helplessly, Remus gave up, "forget it." he half-heartedly waved his hand to dismiss the subject.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"…okay." Sirius understood finally, reluctantly turning away. Like a flickering light bulb, an idea sparked in his mind. Smiling slyly, he whipped around to face Remus again. "But Remus?"

"Yes?" the werewolf answered timidly, uneasily rubbing at the back of his head.

Without words, Sirius gripped Remus' forearm and used his other hand to finger the hem of his hair as he pressed their lips together forcefully. He should have been gentler, softer, and less one-sided during their first kiss, but he needed to get his point across.

First, he heard Remus' muffled gasp of surprise into his mouth before he reacted by placing two fingers steadily at Sirius' jaw and softly caressing them down to his chin.

As they drew apart breathlessly, Sirius smiled, "Do you… do you still want to forget it?" he teased.

"How did you know that was why I was jealous?"

"Because Sirius Black is a big damn hero."

Remus laughed, "So… so you're actually okay with this? Like – a relationship between us?"

"Of course. I like risk and adventure in things, like our friendship hanging in the bounds!! And if we mess it up, I'll always be there to fix it." Puffing his chest out importantly, Sirius fondly played with a strand of tawny hair.

Grinning, the werewolf confidently kissed Sirius, this time deepening it by lightly running his tongue over Sirius' lips and ghosting his fingertips down onto the other boy's hips to massage at the bone there.

Moaning silently, Sirius firmly grabbed Remus' shoulders and returned the kiss eagerly. When they separated for air, panting, Sirius whispered into his newly acquired boyfriend's ear, "So can you forgive me for being the hero all the time?"

"I'm not sure," Remus said, snaking his hands around the black-haired boy's waist securely, "I think I still might need to punish you."

Sirius giggled naughtily at the thought, "I won't say no to that."

Laughing, both boys tumbled onto the sheets of Remus' bed, still having the other by a strong hold at the waist.

"I love you," Remus confessed in a tiny, almost forbidden whisper. Sirius beamed at those words, enthusiastically burying his fingers in his light brown hair and massaging gently at his scalp as he pressed featherlike, open-mouthed kisses at Remus' neck. As Sirius' tongue soon followed the path of kisses, Remus tilted his head away for better access and let out a moan.

"I'm not jealous anymore." He admitted, unbuttoning Sirius' shirt impatiently and fumbling with the removal of it. "Because now you're _my_ big damn hero."

_AN_: I'm done with Spring Break Requests. But I still have ideas pouring into my head for yet more oneshots, so ladies and gentlemen you have not heard the end of Julie yet. :D I've realized that ever since I've been writing more chapter stories that my oneshots have become decreasingly popular, but I'm determined to continue in them! I had the most fun writing _Well Known Fact_ and _Toothpaste out of the Tube_ and some of earlier stories _Redivius _and _Until You Finish_, even if less people have taken a reading to them.

Anyway, I would like to dedicate this story to a friend of mine. No, this wasn't a request, but I would like to give this story to _Scision_. :D

And lastly, I'm here to help a friend of mine primp up her new community. So, if there are any House M.D. fans who ship House/Wilson (I myself think it's adorably perfect! :P) subscribe to _A Doctor and his Coworker _or FF PM my friend _Veterization_ to be added to the group. :D


End file.
